Long Night
by mezmerizedbyla
Summary: Jori that's all you really need to know if you're not down with it then don't read it. If you are then take a chance and read it. I suck a summaries but I will try my best to give one. Tori bails on a date with Jade because of work. Everything works out in the world of Jori. Please Read and Review...One shot for now...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey hey people so I want to say this now before people go ham and get things twisted. When I first wrote this story I had wrote it paired with a different couple on another site. But I realized this seem to fit better as a Jori fic. I wanted to try it out on here and see how it goes. If you guys like it maybe I will consider posting some other stories I have written down or maybe even continue this one with a couple more chapters.**

**Well please read and review and tell me what ya'll think. I take all criticism I get to better myself and my writing.**

**Peace out rainbow trout**

**~Kai**

* * *

Victoria Vega and Jade West have been dating since their senior high school all thanks to that crazy teacher of theirs setting them up on that fake date. Jade went off to UCLA to major in film and writing, while also putting in hours now and then at the on campus Jet Brew. While Tori went on to try to make it in the music industry by playing at open mic nights at bars and on the occasion she would meet up with André and perform with him in hopes to better her chances at getting noticed, which did help since he's signed to a label so sometime the right people do take an interest, she was also working at Target and at In and Out Burger. Even though she doesn't really need the two jobs she did have her trust fund she and Trina got after the death of their parents, it was an accident that no one saw coming. Tori only has the jobs to keep her head straight to remind her that she has to work hard for whatever she wants in life.

Tori had gotten out of work just after midnight, she was beyond irritated not even caring that she has been up since 5 this morning for at Target the price you pay when you're the assistant manager, but it was the fact she was supposed to have this night off but no that couldn't happen Ashley just had to get herself fired and Marc called out it left In and Out Burger short-staffed. It would be just her luck that they called her begging her to come in. The real reason she was so upset about picking up the shift was that she had to cancel her date with her beautiful girlfriend. When had told Jade that they would have to cancel she could hear it in her voice even tho she had it was fine she knew Jade was feeling the same level frustration and sadness she was. Tori did promise that she would pick her up once she got out. They planned to spend the weekend together at Tori's apartment, so they could make up for the much-needed alone time they have missed. Since there hasn't been a lot of spare time between work, classes, homework and performances it had been about two weeks since the last time the couple were able to spend any real alone time together without having to share the little time they had together with friends. None of that matter now to Tori she was finally free to start her weekend with no work til that upcoming Tuesday, it was just gonna be her and Jade. That thought in itself brought the biggest smile to the half latina's face. As she walked to her car she sent off a text hoping that Jade would still be up waiting for her.

To: Jade

Hey baby I'm finally free. Hope you're ready ;{) xoxo

After sending the text Tori hopped in her car and started to make her way to the campus. While waiting for the light to change she felt her phone go off all ready knowing who it was from she could help but smile when read the text.

To: Vega

About time. Hurry up and get that sweet ass over here

To: Jade

Aww did my Jadey bear miss me? I'll be there in 5 :{)

To: Vega

What did I tell you about calling me that?

To: Vega

You better be here in 5 anything later that pretty hair of yours might get cut off while you're sleeping

To: Jade

You won't do anything to my hair. You love pulling it too much and even said I look better with long hair

To: Vega

Watch it Vega as much as I do love you with long hair that is sounding like a challenge

To: Jade

o.O ummm lights changing see you in a bit xoxox

**At Tori's Apartment**

Jade and Tori lay in Tori's bed, after a long tiring day of working at both Target and In and Out all she Tori really wanted was just few minutes to lay down hold her girlfriend close and just enjoy the feeling. After awhile of laying down Tori stood up and began to take her clothes off while she made her way to her dresser to get some cloths to change into.

"Babe when are you going to move in already? It's not that I mind picking you up from campus it just that you know..." Tori started while debating on wither or not she wanted to wear tank top or short sleeves."The majority of all your stuff is pretty much here. And on top of that you here all the time even when I am at work. Beside I would love for you to live with me it would make for more time for us don't you think?"

Jade bit down on her lower lip as her eyes traveled up and down Tori's naked body. She looked longingly at her tan smooth skin and her ample curves. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact the her lover was even talking to her. All that pent-up want and need was coming full force to the forefront of her very being.

Tori waiting for Jade to reply glanced up only to notice that her girlfriend was starring at her. She smiled and looked at Jade who was smirking at her . "And what are you looking at?"

Jade smirked. "I'm looking at you baby."

"Uh huh…"

"What? I didn't do anything."

Tori smiled. "I see you looking." She turned around and was about to put on her boxer shorts as a set of arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her down onto the bed. Jade laid on top of Tori's naked body and smirked.

"Did I say you could put on clothing?"

"What I need your permission now?"

Jade nodded. "Yes. Yes you do. You had to cancel our date because you needed to go into work. Consider it your punishment"

Tori laughed and kissed Jade who smiled back. The two girls laid cuddling in the dark room glad to be in each others arms.

Jade kissed Tori gently enjoying the taste of her soft lips against her own. She smiled at her as she leaned in trying to kiss her neck but Tori stopped her.

"Wait baby girl I haven't showered yet. I'm still all sweaty from work and probably don't taste that good right now."

"Ummm…" Jade whispered. "And what do you taste like?" She mused, softly against the skin of Tori's neck, letting her fingers play along her sides, stroking and teasing.

"Ummm…strawberries…" Her velvet voice made her tremble as she lightly licked the shell of her ear. "You taste like strawberries, Tor."

"Oh…" She softly replied in the darkness as Jade's hands worked their way up her body, making her turn her head and moan into the subtle pillows.

"I feel like I have waited for this for an eternity, Victoria. I haven't seen you in such a long time because of school." She whispered as Tori looked into her swirling depths. Her lean body crawled over her with the grace of a panther, hunger glinted in her eyes. "For so very long I have dreamed of you, slept without you… and it was slowly killing me inside."

"Jade…"

She straddled her body, taking Tori's wrists in her hands and binding them tightly with silk, crushing her body down into the sea of silk sheets. Jade's fingers gently ran up and down her body, longing to feel the touch of her skin, the warmth of her lips.

"But now…" She huskily whispered, watching the moonlight and candlelight play on her tan body. "Now there will be no sleepless nights, my Angel. I've longed to feel your body against mine. To feel your touch." Her lips crushed Tori's as her hands gripped her wrists carefully.

Tori whimpered at her tender cruelty.

Her hands played along her spine, making Tori arch into her body with need.

"Jay… please… I…"

"Sssshhhhh…" Jade looked down at her with so much desire swirling within her eyes.

"Don't fight me."

Jade then leaned into her and made her moan her name as her fingers played her body like an instrument. Jade's fingers gently stroked the outside lips of her vagina feeling her wetness on the tips of her fingers. She smirked as she slipped two fingers into her moist opening making her gasp and bite her lip in pleasure as she moaned her lover's name. She started slowly moving her wrist in a circular motion as she slowly increased the pace pushing her fingers harder and deeper into her body. Tori moaned in pleasure and arched into her skillful touch as a wave of electricity came over her body.

"Jade…" She gasped in pleasure as she kissed a path of hot wet kisses down her neck and to the swell of her breasts, letting her teeth lightly graze her skin.

"Tor…" She held her still with her other hand on her wrists as she gently took a hardened nipple in between her teeth.

"Ahhhh…." She gasped, turning her head sideways as Jade's heated tongue flicked over her. She arched into her hot body. Jade released a low growl in her throat at the sight of how her lover was reacting to her touch. She kissed her way lower and lower and lower until Tori's eyes flew open at the feel of her soft lips kiss her inner thigh.

"What are you-?" She said shakily before Jade interrupted her.

"I want to know what you taste like." She purred, parting her legs.

She whimpered, and gasped and moaned as Jade's tongue flicked lightly over her and then harder with more demanding force. Waves of pleasure swept through her, leaving her panting and hoarse from crying Jade's name to the heavens.

Spencer then reappeared to her sight; she leaned downed and purred, lovingly into her ear.

"Yummy… Uuummm… strawberries…" She licked her lips, slowly, temptingly and seductively.

Her voice as soft as a doves fathers lightly stroking skin as she removed her clothing quietly, whispering her name. "Victoria…"

She leaned over Tori's trembling body, kissing and touching and stroking as her body arched into her soft curves, delightfully provoking something dark to stir within her.

"Tor…" Jade's lips tore at hers carefully, with need. "Victoria…" Letting the silk sheets get crushed beneath their intertwining bodies in the moonlight.

"I've dreamed of you… I've wanted you… desired you for so long…" Her husky voice crept into the every corner of her mind, filling her with her intense feeling of need and want.

"Ahhh… ohhh… Jay…" She twisted beneath her as the grip on her wrists hardened.

"Fear me… Love me… Do as I say and I shall be your slave…"

"Yes…" She whispered, wanting her so badly to give her the release she craved, for her no longer to hold her captive in this sweet torment. "Yes… Jade… Please…"

Jade's fingertips gently touched her swollen petal like lips as she smirked, lowering her body onto her.

"So be it, my love."

"Ahhhh!"

She moaned in ecstasy as Jade quickly thrust her fingers into her vagina.

Giving her some precious moments to recover before she began to pump in and out of her, carefully and slow-paced, watching her as she withered and trembled. Tori glanced up into Jade's blue eyes with a pleading look as she struggled against her silk bonds.

Jade used her free hand to release her from her restraints. Tori quickly sat up facing her lover wrapping her arms around her neck moaning into her mouth.

"Jade…" She gasped digging her finger nails into the flesh of her back.

"Tor…" She replied, kissing her mouth and then working her way down her lovely slender neck. She arched into her, as she felt her teeth graze over the pulse point, teasing and nibbling. Tori's fingers quickly entered her flesh making Jade gasp in pleasure and lean against Tori's body. Jade bit down on her lower lip holding back a moan as she felt her lovers fingers play inside her as her motions became quicker and faster.

"Jade…"

"Tori…" she moaned against her throat, as she stared to make her tremble move violently as she began to pick up her pace. "My precious Angel…"

She bit down onto Tori's soft skin making her gasp in pleasure as she slowly slid her fist into her, pumping it in and out.

Her body arched into her, as she cradled her fragile form with care. Both bodies twisted together on the bed each reaching closer and closer to climax.

Tori then found her release as so did Jade, twisting as the crimson silk covered their bodies.

Jade fell on top of her body, keeping herself from crushing her by holding himself up with her hands. Tori lay on her back gasping looking up into Jade's blue eyes.

"Oh…" Jade let her hand dive into the chocolate curls of silk. "I'm not done with you yet, Tori. Not even close." Her smile was one the Devil might have given Eve before tempting her to take the apple. "I still have to make you beg for me."

The night closed in on their bodies, leaving the rest of the world outside, and caging themselves within their own, private sanctuary


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I know that there was some confusion with the story with character names so right now I will explain that. When I originally wrote this story I did it as a Spashley fic and for the those who are not familiar with the greatness known as Spashley it stems from the two main characters from the show South of Nowhere. And I had mention in my A/N in the first chapter that I had done this story paired with a different sent of character but I felt that this would make a better Jori fic. I wanted to say thanks again and that I made sure to go through and fix all the mistakes. And sorry for the confusion again that I know really messed up the story for some. **

**And forgot to mention that I don't own anything to do Victorious or South of Nowhere, as much as I I wish sadly I don't. All I own is the story.**

**As always **

**Peace Love and Skittles**

**~Kai**

**p.s. I have been working on a new story for awhile but I want to have at least the first 6 chapters written before I start posting that way I can be able to update regularly. The name of the story is Why Can't We Be Friends-We all got our secrets...Keep a look out for it**

**Alright peace out cub scout**


End file.
